Une petite dernière pour la route
by Chokoala
Summary: Bonjour à toi qui lis ceci ! Voila ma première Deathfic sur Le Patron de l'émission Salut Les Geeks ! J'espère que tu prendras du plaisir à la lire ! Sur ceux... Bonne lecture à toi petit koala ! [SLG / PATRON / DEATH]


_**UNE PETITE DERNIERE POUR LA ROUTE **_

Un bruit sourd venant de l'étage résonna dans le salon où Maitre Panda lisait tranquillement un magazine, qu'il broya inconsciemment sous cette tension imprévue. Ces oreilles maintenant aux aguets se redressèrent, se demandant qu'était la source de cette détonation... Il y eu un court silence. Et un hurlement déchira le papier-peint de toute la maison ! Même l'air dans les poumons de l'animal s'enfuit de son abri. Sous un sursaut d'effroi, son estomac lui brûla soudainement. Il eu un mauvais pressentiment. Une connerie ! Une connerie à été faite à l'étage ! Il reconnu la voix du Patron, habituellement calme en pleine journée. Il hurlait à la mort ! Des cris aveuglant ces tympans. Il éclatait des jurons jusqu'alors insoupçonnés, une souffrance réelle. Bordel ! Le criminel hurlait à la mort. Littéralement ! Cette mélodie assassine résonna dans les oreilles tachetées du mammifère, maintenant vidées de toute pensée. Une abscence totale de réflexion...

Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire, plus qu'une chose en tête.

_- Tu veux essayer gamin ? _

_- Non merci mec..._

D'un bond instinctif, il se mit à courir par grandes enjambées, bondissant presque. Monta les marches quatre à quatre, s'appuyant à la barre de sécurité pour s'élancer, pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes. Il croisa Wifi qui semblait s'enfuir loin du massacre, la queue entre ces pattes... couvertes de sang ! Il hoqueta. Le félin était bel et bien taché d'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas ! Un sang violent, collant, sale, presque noir, qui peignait doucement le sol. Le coeur de la personnalité oublia soudainement comment battre.

Serait-il déjà trop tard ? L'accident aurait-il été inévitable ? Son frère serait-il... Non ! Il refusait d'y croire. D'y penser même ! Le Patron ne meurs pas ! On ne peut pas le tuer ! C'est un criminel, bordel ! Un homme fort, courageux et invinsible. Le Patron, quoi ! Une légende vivante ! Une bête de sexe ! Un tueur expérimenté ! Un dévoreur d'âmes !

_- Tu n'sais pas se que tu rates, petit !_

_- Je ne tiens pas à mourir tout de suite..._

Maitre Panda arriva à l'étage, manqua se rentrer dans les murs, tremblant, comme s'il était ivre. Il courait encore, dans un couloir qui paraissait sans fin, en direction de la chambre de son jumeau. Il s'arrêta une seconde, horrifé. Un fin ruisseau de sang s'écoulait par le bas de la porte. Oh non pas du sang ! La chose qu'il redoutait le plus ! Son pire ennemi ! Sa tête lui tourna déjà. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes ! ll pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de rester calme.

Après tout ce n'était peut-être pas si grave... Il s'inquiètait peut-être pour rien... Et il s'élança. Et entra en claquant la porte.

Il failli vomir.

_- Ne sens-tu pas cette merveilleuse odeur te chatouiller les narines gamin ?_

_- Ca pue bordel ! Retires immédiatement ça de mon visage !_

Il couvrit sa bouche par ces mains, et ces yeux par ces larmes. Ce qu'il voyait était apocalyptique. Digne des plus grands films d'horreurs !

Une mauvaise blague ! C'était peut-être une stupide blague de très mauvais gout !

Malheureusement non. Son partenaire était là. Etalé sur le sol. Plié. Tordu. Replié sur lui-même. Son visage était à moitié cachait dans son torse, tendu sous l'agonie. Il tenait fermement son bras, sa cuisse, son corps tout entier ! Et du sang... Du sang partout ! Il nageait dans une marre de sang. Ils flottaient tous deux dans une immonde odeur . Un océan de grenadine, de ketchup, d'encre. Mais pas de globule rouge ! Non ! C'était impossible. Même les veines semblaient hurler leur détresse. Des artères meurtrient de partout, donnant vu sur de la chair tendre et rosé. Un pantalon déchiré au niveau des cuisses. Une artère bleue cisaillée et vide. Morte. Des manches pour la première fois retroussées, dévoilant avec violence de longues entailles violâtres. Bientôt morte. Bientôt.

_- T'es pas drôle gamin !_

_- Mais comment tu fais pour ne pas vomir sérieusement ? C'est intenable !_

La victime du génocide artériel commenca brusquement à manquer de souffle. Il suffoquait petit à petit, sombrant à travers un apaisant voile noir. Doucement... Lentement. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de son ami, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'aguenouilla à ces côtés, ne sachant que faire. Complètement affolé.

- Mathieu ! Mathieu ! A-appelles les urgences... Vite ! Poses pas de question et montes ! Dépèches-toi !

Il pria pour que son créateur l'ai entendu. Il fallait maintenant attendre qu'il le rejoigne. Mais encore combien de temps ? C'était insupportable ! Tellement de questions lui embrouillées l'esprit.

Il se sentait inutile et surtout impuissant... Il prit le blessé dans ces bras de velours comme s'il tenait un bébé, le berçant, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Un visage dont l'expression fut indéchiffrable le fixa. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut. Un faciès effrayant. Il cru durant une seconde percevoir dans ces mains fébriles un zombie. Des lèvres blanches, cruellement délaissé par la vie, tremblaient portant avec force. Des spasmes. Des tics. Des joues creuses, mouillées par des larmes incendiaires provenant d'yeux gonglés dissumilés par ces habituels lunettes teintées ! Les gouttes marquaient la peau du criminel, laissaient de longues traces sur sa peau, lui brûlant sa barbe comme si il avait été fouetté par des jets de lave.

Puis une explosion de sang vint s'écraser sur le visage du mammifère. Il se retint d'hurler en voyant du sang couler en abondance de la bouche de son confrère qui venait de lui cracha au visage. Qui venait de dégeueler une glaire piquante et grasse sur le kigurumi.

- Patron ! Patron ! C'est moi ! C'est moi ! Maitre Panda ! Je suis là... Tu vas t'en sortir mon gars... Reste avec moi surtout !

Son ami tenta de lui esquisser un sourire. Peine perdu. Il n'en avait plus là force. Sans prendre conscience de se qu'il faisait réellement, l'ursidé se mit à le balançer plus rapidement ! La peur de le perdre sûrement...

- Ah ! Connard... Mon-mon cou... Tu me fais mal !

Cette voix. Il ne la reconnu pas. Ces poils se dressèrent, une perle glaciale descendis le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait été si agressive. Il avait tout donner pour prononcer ces mots. Toute son énergie y était passé !

- Qu-quoi ?

Il écarta tout tremblant le col de la chemise sombre tachée, et vit une entaille, découpant quasiment en deux la nuque de son frangin.

- Oh mon dieu ! Ne put se retenir d'exclamer l'ursidé. On-on va te sortir de là mon pote... Une-une ambulance arrive ne t'en fait pas.

Une quinte de toux suivit d'un écoulement de lave froide lui répondit agressivement. Le tout accompagnant un murmure grincheux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ... ga...ga... gamin !

Il eu du mal à exprimer la fin de son phrase... Toussant toujours en peu plus à chaque inspiration. S'approchant à grand flot de Madame la Mort. Inévitable.

Soudain ce fut le blanc, le corps troué devint lourd dans les bras de l'animal. La tête tomba en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte. Inutilement. L'air n'y passait plus de toute manière. Il fut forcé de le reposer sur le sol, le trempant dans un bain empoisonné. Se fut au tour de Maître Panda d'hurler sa terreur. Secouant le corps immobile qui devenait de plus en plus froid... et dure. Blanchâtre. Cadavérique.

- Ma-Ma-Mathieu ! Mathieu !

Des pas tonnèrent dans les escaliers. Quelqu'un arrivait en trombe du rez-de-chaussée. La journée était un véritable séjour en enfer. Amer. Tiraillent ces organes. C'était épouvantable.

_- C'est génial tu veux dire ! J'aime prendre des risques gamin. C'est tout..._

_- T'es un grand malade ! _

Une chétive silouette apparu sauvagement dans le cadrant de la porte.

- Geek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ou-ou est Mathieu ?

Sans lui répondre, le petit repartit. Il avait vu. Tout vu. Il venait de percevoir brutalement le Patron caliné par le chanteur. Il avait vu cette flaque. Ces yeux étaient à présent masqué d'un filtre de gouttes aussi transparentes que son visage de poupon.

Une voix résonna du salon, paniqué, peu confiante, déformé sous l'angoisse ! Paralysé par un effroi naissant. Par une telle situation. Un véritable traumatise pour cet enfant...

" Mathieu ! C'est le Patron !"

"Je sais ! Je sais ! Reste ici !"

Et une autre paire de jambes arriva.

- J'ai appelé une ambulance. Confirma Mathieu.

Lui aussi manqua se s'évanouir en découvrant l'état de la chambre. Et sa création, une de ces plus belles fierté.

Sa création. Son gosse en quelque sorte.

Sa plus belle fierté. Etre le père de cet homme. Maintenant raide. Il n'avait osé tout de même. Non... Pas lui !

- Que leur as-tu dit ? Paniqua le benjamin en serrant contre sa poitrine l'être inanimé.

_- Je suis plus qu'un simple malade, gamin ! Je suis un véritable combattant ! Je défis tout ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin ! Même la Mort ! Je suis invisible, gamin ! Tu m'entends ? Invinsible..._

- Que quelqu'un était gravement blessé ! Mais que je n'en savais pas plus... Murmura dans un timbre angoissé les cordes vocales du maître de maison.

_- Rien que ça ! Et c'est tout ? _

_- Non gamin. Bien sûr que non..._

- Ils vont bientôt arriver ? Paniqua le mammifère en plongeant ces yeux innodés dans ceux brillants du schizophrène, tout aussi déboussolé.

- D'une minute à l'autre ! Lui répondit-il, tentant vainement de rassurer le chanteur.

_- Je suis... Le Patron ! _

- Ecartez-vous ! Laissez-nous passer !

Des bras d'une force inouïe éloigna vivement les deux corps génétiquements identiques.

- Mathieu qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le Geek, qui avait suivis de près le groupe de médecins.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son créateur, effrayé par ce chahut... Et enfouie sa tête dans le chaleureux pull de son parternel.

- Je t'avais dit de restez en bas mon chéri ! Allez viens avec moi... Tu n'es pas en mesure de voir ce genre de chose.

Il embrassa le cuir chevelu du bambin et ils sortirent en trombe de la chambre remplie d'hommes et de femmes encerclant le petit humain sans vie sur le parquet. Maitre Panda était à présent tétanisé et perdu. Seul devant ces gens, ces inconnus en blouses blanches, prononcant sans cesse des mots indéchiffrables dans ce putain de brouhaha.

Insupportable.

Et cette odeur ! Il ravala le contenu de ces tripes qui fit plusieurs allez-retour dans son œsophage. Devenant blanc comme un ligne et sentant ses jambent s'affaiblir, il s'appuya dos au mur le plus proche, anéantit, sous le rythme d'une machine chantant un bruit aigu. Continuellement. Infatiguablement. Inlassablement. Infiniment.

Qu'était-il en train de lui faire ? Il ne voyait plus rien et ça le rendait fou ! Son partenaire de vie était exclu de son champs de vision. Plus rien... Seulemement un amas blanc froissé de blouses peu rassurante.

- Vite le défibrilateur ! On peut encore le sauver !

On déchira la chemise du pantin. Et une décharge assourdissante souleva le corps dans les airs le temps qu'un battement de coeur. Un battement qu'il n'avait plus. Toujours pas retrouvé.

- Encore.

_Boum._

- Encore !

_Boum !_

- Encore !

Encore ? Il n'en pouvais plus... Il n'y croyait plus. Maitre Panda perdit soudainement espoir... Il refusait de voir ça ! De s'infliguer pareil torture... Il détourna brusquement son regard, calant son front contre la paroi, respirant avec difficulté à travers ces sanglots. Détruit. Il était détruit. Brisé. Anéantit.

Tendu étaient ces lèvres, tendu était sa cage thoracique. Douloureux étaient ces poings, ces jambes, ces muscles, son crâne, ces yeux, son estomac, son coeur, ses poumons.

Cette mort. Immonde.

- ENCORE !

_Boum..._

Une dernière explosion. Puis un calme... Angoissant. Serait-il devenu sourd à force de crisper son visage ? Cela lui aurait-il briser les tympans ? Ou serai-ce tout simplement la fin ?

- Il respire ! Faiblement mais il respire ! S'exclama une femme.

- Mettez-le sur le brancard ! Attention à son cou ! Ordonna une autre infirmière dans la foulée.

Et sans comprendre, la salle devint vide. Trop brutalement même. Il cru qu'on l'avait frappé, gifflé, tabassé ! Il ne comprit pas dans l'immédiat le sens de ces dernières paroles. Un bourdonnement persitait dans ces oreilles bestiale malgré l'unique présence de son souffle irrégulier. Il couru sans se poser plus de question après le brancard voyageant dans la maison, pour finir par sortir dans le jardin, sous un froid hivernal. Bon dieu faites que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'il sorte de ces murs ! Vivant. Il lui faisait peur. Le Patron lui faisait peur. Même inconsiemment il réussissait à lui faire du mal.

_- Je le savais..._

_- Que veux-tu gamin... Je suis comme ça._

- Je veux le voir ! tonna faiblement l'animal en se tenant à la barre en bois de l'escalier.

_- Moi je vis ! Je consumme délicatement mon bonheur de mes lèvres tandis que d'autre crève. Abandonné de tous. Je savoure et profite, gamin... Tu devrais en faire autant ! Allez viens, petit... Posons-nous deux minutes ici, histoire de bavarder un peu... _

_- Je suppose que c'est un conseil que ne dois pas prendre à la légère, n'est-ce pas ?_

On l'invita à s'installer aux cotés de son frère. Il redécouvrit ce corps qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir laissé tomber. Il lui avait manqué, le temps de quelques minutes seulement. Ces quelques minutes d'invivable supplice. Il avait l'impression de porter tout les malheurs du monde sur son dos...

Indescriptible.

Il était à genou et une boule désagréable se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ses intertins se nouèrent... Il ne pouvait toujours rien faire... Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais le silence du lieu l'obligea à se détendre, du moins à le laisser paraître... Il se forca à se calmer.

Devait-il encore y croire ?

_- Ce n'est pas un conseil gamin... C'est un ordre._

Il regarda autour de lui. L'endroit était si blanc, si apaisé, balançé par le rythme doux mais stridents de cris aigus sortant d'une machine cubique. Des battement se dessinaient sur la courbe... Doucement mais sûrement. La poitrine dénudée de l'homme montait et descendait avec précaution. Un énorme masque à oxygène transparant englobé la quasi-totalité de son visage. De la buée si dessinait joliment, comme par magie. On lui avait retiré ces lunettes... Et on voyait encore les larmes sèches contourner ces paupières et humidifier ces cils. Des perfusions allongaient par des dizaines de tubes parsemées ces bras déchictés par une rage que Maître Panda n'arrivaient toujours pas à cerner, à comprendre, à déchiffrer... Des électrodes décoraient le torse transpirant de l'homme. Et ces épais soucils luisant sous une sueur froide étaient toujours violement recourbés. Et ce fut bien le seul détail que l'animal reconnu vraiment... Tout le reste lui paraissait totalement étranger; les entailles, les bandages, les garrots, le sang, le souffle lent, les aiguilles transpersant la peau livide... Ce n'était plus le Patron.

Il manquait tellement de chose à cet individu pour qu'il ressemble de nouveau au criminel; un sourire carnacier pervers, des dents blanches pointus piquant des lèvres pulpeuses, des yeux pétillants à chaque idées salaces, une cigarette serrée entre deux doigts, une fumée grisâtre volant autour de son visage, une voix rauque et agressive, un rire malsain et ironique, des verres teintées d'un noir diabloque, des insultes provocatrices, et des capotes tombant de ces poches à tout va...

Il lui manquait terriblement. Et il allait terriblement lui manquer.

Si les sourcils auraient été détendu, il aurait pu croire que c'était quelqu'un d'autre en face de lui... Mais c'était bel et bien son frère, son ami d'enfance, qui fixait le plafont tremblant de l'ambulance à travers la fine peau de ces paupières.

Il ne sursauta pas quand il entendit une voix s'éclaicir à côté de lui. Il ne détourna même pas son regard... Il se doutait bien que c'était un des ambuliers. Il n'en avait rien à faire de lui ! Sans lui prêter la moindre attention, il saisit une des mains du dormeur et la colla contre sa joue humide. Et il regarda longuement la courbe. Son poul semblait stable, voir même en accélération. Ca le fit légèrement sourire. Les hémoragies avaient censées.

Soulagement progressif. Espoir renaissant.

Plus rien ne coulait. Ni le sang. Ni les larmes. Plus rien ne pleurait. Ni les yeux. Ni les veines.

- Tu vas t'en sortir mon pote... C'est obligé... T'es le Patron. T'es le meilleur... Tu peux pas mourir.

Il essayait de se réconforter, de se convaincre et de s'imprégner de ces mots. Mensonge. Mal. Mauvais. Sordide. Un vocabulaire décourageant résonnait dans son crâne, annoncait une fin brutale. La boule dans sa gorge descendit en griffant ces organes. Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il était vide. Un énorme creux dans sa poitrine se propageait dans tous ces membres. Il avait peur. Peur de la mort, même si ce n'était pas la sienne.

_- Tu sais gamin, tout le monde à des faiblesses et des inquiétudes... Même les plus forts d'entre nous._

_- Toi aussi alors ?_

_- Bien entendu gamin._

_- Et qu'elles sont-elles ?_

Il continua à fixer le visage statique. Panda immobile, lui aussi, dans sa conptemplation.

_- J'ai tout le temps peur... Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de perdre contre les défis que m'offrent la vie. J'ai peur de me nuire et de détruire tout sur mon passage. On dirait pas comme ça gamin... Mais je ne m'attache pas aux gens pour cette unique raison. Je suis effrayé à l'idée de blesser sentimentalement les humains... Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Toi et les autres c'est... différent. Vous êtes ma famille. Et saches petit que je me suis fait le promesse de vous protéger. Je ne sais pas si je serai le premier ou le dernier à partir. Mais... Je serai capable de me sacrifier pour vous maintenir hors de danger..._

_- Ou..._

_- Ou alors me battrai, même si vous disparaissiez les uns après les autres, je resterai en vie pour ceux qui seront encore là..._

Un ongle se planta dans sa barbe, et un pouce calina sa moustache, sortant de ces pensées le malheureux. La main plaquée sur son faciès animal avait bougé ! Le Patron avait de nouveau la force de tendre ces muscles. Maitre Panda resta muet, trop surpris pour réagir autrement ! Il se redressa et vint caressa avec amour les cheveux du combattant le plus délicatement possible. Il allait s'en sortir maintenant, il en était sur !

- Patron ? C'est moi... Maître Panda. On va à l'hopital mec... Et après on rentre à la maison. Tout va renter dans l'ordre. Je te le promet.

Il parlait à l'homme le plus virile de la Terre comme s'il consolait le Geek pleurnichant pour une histoire quelconque. Il savait qu'il avait l'air stupide, certes. Mais son instint, qu'il soit animal ou fraternel, était encore et toujours encré en lui.

Une moue raleuse s'inscrit sur le visage de son ami. Les yeux trusquoises du criminel commencèrent à se secouer tendrement, pour finir par s'ouvrir totalement au bout de quelques secondes. Le suicidaire avait mal aux yeux, trop peu habitué de voir le monde si éblouissant. Plus ébouissants encore que ces iris bleutés qui distinguèrent le costume de son conjoint. Celui-ci avait rapproché son visage du sien, et le Patron sentit une goutte d'eau salée venant du ciel s'enlacer aux siennes.

- Mec... Tu m'entends ? Ca-ca va ?

Il tourna sa tête avec une énervante difficulté, et s'il en aurait capable, il l'aurait fusillé du regard. Pourquoi cette question ? Bien sur qu'il allait bien ! Bien sur qu'il était en pleine forme ! Il avait été tellement irrité par cette question qu'il aurait voulu lui sauter dessus pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières à sa façon ! Mais sa vitalité l'avait abandonné.

Il n'arrivait même plus à articuler la moindre syllabe. Il se sentait flotter, voler ! Couché sur un tapis de coton, sa main moite posée sur un nuage, ces yeux calés agréablement dans leurs orbites, la bouche raide endolorie, ces organes vitaux aussi légers que le peu d'oxygène qu'il inspirait par son nez congelé, ces membres emputés sous les calmants.

Il ne souffrait plus. Non pas parce que c'était le Patron...Mais parce qu'il commençait à mourrir. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il essayait de résister. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. De faire obéir ces tendons, d'appliquer ces pensées... En vain.

_- Tu as changé..._

_- Comment ça gamin ?_

_- Je sais pas... Tu es devenu meilleur avec le temps. Tu es une belle personne à présent. Tu as évolué, grandis, appris... Comme nous tous en fin de compte ! Mais toi encore plus..._

- Mec, tu as voulu te... ?

Il se tut, bloquant sur ce dernier mot. Il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Le ruisseau salée coula maintenant avec acharnement sur ces pomettes rondes. Un miracle se produisit. Une voix suppliante qu'on l'achève lui répondit, terminant salement sa phase, dans un murmure quasiment inaudible.

- Me suicider ? Oui...

- Non... Non c'est impossible ! Pas toi... Pas toi ! Tu m'as fait une promesse tu te rappelles ! Tu comptes donc ne pas la tenir !

_- Haha, tu me plais petit. Beaucoup même... Allez..._

Leur pupilles se croisèrent. L'océan de leur iris disparurent pour se dilater douloureusement sous ce surprenant contact, pourtant si banal en temps normal. Il s'étaient compris, venaient de tout partager ! Un choc; des souvenirs, des révélations, leur questions, les réponses, leurs secrets, leurs craintes...

Et leur Peur. La Peur ultime avec un grand P criard dessiné à coups de couteau sur leurs visages décomposés. Ils étaient confrontés à la Peur. La vrai.

- Ce-ce genre de chose arrive même au meilleur d'entre nous gamin...

_- ... Viens dans mes bras !_

_- Tu ne comptes pas me violer au moins ?_

_- Haha ! Non rassures-toi ! Pas cette fois gamin ! Pas cette fois..._

- Ce... Genre de chose... Arrive même... Au...

Silence. Une chanson stridente lui coupa la parole. Le voile noir funeste de ces paupières tomba sur son regard comme un rideau de théatre. Le spectacle n'a pas eu le temps de se terminer.

Il a eu froid. Il a eu chaud. Il a eu mal. Il s'était définitivement endormie. Trop fatigué. Il avait abandonné. Il avait lutté. Combattu comme un lion. Jusqu'au bout...

Un dernier souffle en guise d'un définitif au revoir. Des centaines de "non" furent hurler.

- ... Non... Non... Patron réveille toi ! Réveille toi !

Sa voix était tel des morceaux de verres découpant ces gencives, brisant l'ivoire de ces canines. Il jeta furtivement un oeil à la courbe, désormais inéxistante. Il saisit les épaules du défunt et le secoua.

- Faites quelque chose enfin ! Hurla-t-il à l'ambulancier.

Celui-ci pivota sa tête de gauche à droite, les yeux baissés sur le sol mobile de l'ambulance. Il venait de confirmer la triste nouvelle. Il en était sur à present.

Le Patron est mort.

Son coeur rata un battement. Trop-trop tard ? Il était... trop tard ? Il était... Partis ? L'animal s'étala sur le corps allongé du meutrier. Il pleura en silence sur le torse nu de son frère. Au bout de quelques minutes insuffisantes pour dessécher ses yeux, il releva sa tête plus lourde encore que son corps lui-même. Dans un reniflement, il retira sans réfléchir le masque à oxygène, et arracha tout les fils, tubes et seringues des bras cisaillés.

Il fixa l'homme sommenelant. Un sourire carnanier s'était empris de ces lèvres, dévoilant partiellement des dents pointus. Une colère qu'il aurait bien voulu caché remonta de ces entrailles. S'en était trop. Il explosa sous un torrent de haine, de désespoir et de larmes aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir. Brulantes, tortueuses. Il attrapa les joues osseuses, priant pour que de nouveaux deux diamants bleus lui firent faces.

- T'as pas le droit mec ! T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça... Pas maintenant ! T'as dit que ça n'arriverait pas ! Tu me l'a promis... Non ! C'est pas vrai mon pote t'es pas mort... Pas toi ! Réveille-toi putain ! Tu m'aides pas là ! Tu nous protèges pas ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça bordel ? Je dois faire quoi moi, maintenant ? Dis-moi ! Je suis censé faire quoi sans toi ?

Il laissa ces paumes le guider. Elles saisièrent à taton les mains du cadavre souriant. Un objet lisse y était aggripé. Il pivota nonchalamment son crâne, leva le bras raide et découvrit une cigarette dans le poing serré. Les sanglots du vivant reprirent de belle plus à ce touché. Cet incommensurable souvenir lui firent l'effet un coup de matraque sur les tempes. Il extirpa l'objet et l'admira. Elle avait été miraculeusement épargné par le sang. Elle était neuve, propre, douce, encore blanche et même très jolie.

- Personne n'avait le droit de te tuer à part elle, Patron... Personne tu m'entends ! Tu me l'avais dit ! Tu nous l'avais juré. Tu m'as dit que tu allais rester en vie jusqu'à la fin ! Tu peux pas nous quitter de cette manière. C'est injuste ! T'as pas le droit putain... Patron reviens...

Sa voix tendu devint soudainement molle, elle aussi à bout de force. Sans plus aucune énergie...

- Tu as pensés au salle gosse ? Au stupide camé ? A ton foutu créateur ? Et à moi...

Il s'arrêta une seconde, agacé de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Il avait tellement l'habitude qu'il lui coupe la parole, qu'il l'insulte et le menace au moindre désacord. Mais là rien... Seul le bruit d'une lointaine sirène voulait engager la conversation.

- Espèce de salopard ! Tu nous abandonnes sans même nous demander notre avis ! Sans rien nous dire ! Tu nous à même pas prévenu hein ? Tu auras été un connard jusqu'au bout... Allez reviens... Tu peux pas être mort. C'est pas possible. On est tous seuls maintenant... Tous seuls sans toi. Patron ne t'endors pas ! La sieste est finis ! Debout allez viens on rentre à la maison... DEBOUT NOM DE DIEU !

Le sourire provocateur fut la seule réponse à cet inutile brouaha.

Il se calma. Il en avait marre. Il commençais même à culpabiler... Dans un geste funeste, il embrassa les pomettes squelletiques et barbues. Pour une fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de le faire. Là au moins son frangin ne pouvait pas broncher...

Sourire. Il caressa dans un soupire le front froid. Sourire. Et il déposa précautionneusement le bout de la cigarette aux coins des lèvres entrelacés de son meilleur ami, là ou le sang n'était pas en mesure de la salir.

- Tiens. Une petite dernière pour la route...

_- Merci petit, t'es un putain de frère ! _

_**EPILOGUE**_

Le soleil n'était encore levé en ce dimanche matin. Tout le monde dormait dans la maison des Sommet, expecté Maitre Panda. A peine était-il réveillé qu'il sorta de sa chambre tel un voleur et descendit à pas de loup les escaliers craquant sous son poids. Il inséra une clé dans la porte d'entrée et s'assit sur la terasse du jardin, faiblement éclairé par les quelques réverbères de sa rue situés quelques mètres plus loin.

Il retira de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes et une lettre. Il installa une clope entre ces cousinets froids et tira avec plaisir une latte. Il ferma sa bouche et inspira le plus d'air possible avant de tout recracher par ces narines. La fumée grisâtre s'envola au loin sous l'air frais d'une brise et disparut dans le brouillard matinal. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents. Il aimait tellement ça. Fumer. Depuis ce jour qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier...

- Encore... Mumura-t-il en l'honneur de ce plaisir désormais quotidien.

Il regarda la cigarette, l'inspectait presque, puis l'accrocha à ces lèvres, inspirant une seconde fois. Une nouvelle fumée se mit à danser autour de lui. Après avoir finit de déguster son met, il jeta la cigarette dans les hauts herbes à l'abris des regards. L'ursidé savait garder son secret. Voila des mois qu'il pratiquait le même rituel.

Il soupira puis attrapa l'enveloppe qu'il avait calé entre ces cuisses. Il l'ouvrit et lit le contenu qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur.

_Mec, je sais qu'un jour tu vas lire cette fucking lettre, parce que tu es un putain de sado-masochiste ! _

_Bon écoutes... Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les grands discours alors je vais faire vite, histoire que tu perdres pas trop ton temps avec ces conneries. _

_Je ne te dirais jamais la vrai cause de ce départ qui t'as, je pense, sûrement fait du mal. D'ailleurs j'en suis désolé (sincèrement même) ! Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons que je préfère emmener avec moi. Je voulais juste te dire que t'as pas intérêt à me rammener des fleurs et pleurer devant ma tombe, gamin ! Sinon comptes sur moi pour te botter les fesses la prochaine fois qu'on se croisera ! Après tout c'est mon choix... Alors accepte-le, point barre._

_J'ai peut-être pas tenu ma promesse, mais j'aimerai que tu m'en fasse une... A chaque fois que tu penses à moi tires une latte. Fumes ! Achetes-toi des clopes et oublies ce que je t'ai fait subir ! Et si un jour tu arrives à ne plus penser à moi... Et bien continus quand même ! De toute façon tu ne pourras plus t'arrêter ! Je ne sais pas si tu accepteras ce marché... Mais dans tout les cas, c'est toi le Patron de la maison désormais ! Alors fais attention, parce que c'est pas facile tout les jours !_

_Et s'il te plait ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, et évites de crever autrement que sous la domination de Madame la Cigarette dans tes poumons ! C'est peut-être la seule femme qui te fera touner la tête aussi bien ! _

_Mais si un jour tu me rejoinds en enfer, je serai le grand type en noir assis sur un trône de flammes, avec à mes cotés des femmes aussi chaudes que mon sexe !_

_Allez je te laisse... Tu peux allez tirer une latte ! Tu l'as bien méritez, gamin. _

_PS : Les Sommet sont les meilleurs... C'est juste le meilleurs des meilleurs qui est partit. Y'a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire..._

Maitre Panda ratrapa de justesse une larme qui faillit s'écraser sur le papier à l'écriture maladroite.

- Encore... souffla-t-il

Il replia la lettre, se leva et pris la direction du cimetière, installé à l'autre bout de la ville. Le froid ne lui faisait plus rien et au bout quelques minutes de marches intensives, entra dans la ville des morts. Seules ces pattes écrasèrent le gravier dans un bruit presque inaudibles. Il se posa devant une tombe et sorta une nouvelle cigarette qu'il consumma, retenant ces larmes.

Il va tenir sa promesse. Il a conclu un marché.

Il entama la dernière cigarette de son paquet et commença à prendre le chemin du retour. Arrivé au grillage refermant les tombes, il se retourna. Et comme le premier jour où il était venu ici, un spectre noir qu'il reconnu bien, flotait au milieu de l'allée centrale. C'était _Lui_. Il leva la cigarette vers le ciel, sourit à la silouhette flottante et lui susurra distinctement ces mots :

- Une petite dernière pour la route !

* * *

><p>Voila voila !<br>J'espère que tu as aimé !

N'hésites pas à me donner ton avis... J'en serai ravi !


End file.
